


Be My Lady Luck

by InfatuatedWallabies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfatuatedWallabies/pseuds/InfatuatedWallabies
Summary: Marinette, aged 22, opens a tattoo parlor above Adrien's, aged 22 as well, flower shop. This is a short first chapter/intro. Enjoy and comment.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU where Adrien recently opens a flowershop next to Marinette’s tattoo salon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455777) by sofiaruelle. 



> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

It had been raining nonstop for the past three days. Marinette jumped from puddle to puddle in her pink polka-dot rain boots and she smiled when she got to her destination. Holding her umbrella in one hand, she sorted through her coat pockets and found what she needed: the key to a tattoo parlor, her tattoo parlor. She’d lived with her parents until she was 22. Now she was moving to her own place.

 

The parlor was on the second story of an old white-brick building. It had a tiny kitchenette, a bedroom with a bathroom and a bay window, and a little living room. The storefront was quaint, to say the least. It had been abandoned a few decades ago until a young entrepreneur decided to open a flower shop on the first floor. The young man had been semi-fortunate enough to have Gabriel Agreste as a father but after college, he desired his own life of sorts. That’s when he opened up Splendeur d'Été. Six months after the grand opening, Marinette bought the second-floor space for Encre de Monstres (Monsters’ Ink).

 

She’d spent most of her time working at a coffee shop while attending college and at her parents’ bakery during breaks. Now, she was going to do what she wanted. She traced her fingers along the outline of a tattoo she had given herself not too long ago. Three ladybugs gracefully outlined on her left wrist. Marinette thought the design clever after a stranger had left her scribbles on a napkin at the coffee store she had worked at. The napkin said: “Be My Lady Luck - C.N.” and it had a little ladybug doodle next to the initials.

 

Marinette hadn’t cared much to find the person but she found it to be a beautifully unique memory. Therefore, she tattooed three of the ladybugs onto her wrist for practice.

 

She unlocked the door and walked upstairs. The place was a bit of a mess but Marinette loved a challenge. She rested her umbrella next to the front door and slipped off her rain boots, leaving them on top of the black and white striped doormat she bought last week. She grabbed a broom and dustpan from the small closet in the living room and got to work. By the time she was finished scrubbing and rearranging, the place was absolutely adorable. A pleasant start to a new life. Marinette spent the rest of her night sitting in the bay window doodling tattoo ideas for future clients.

 

She woke up to the sound of purring. “Strange,” was the only thought she had, considering only a cat could make that sound and she did not own any animals. She peered over to the farther end of the bench attached to the window and spotted a black kitten. She plucked the little thing up and walked into the kitchen to nurture the animal. After filling two small dishes with water and some leftover chicken, Marinette paced back and forth in the kitchenette. The kitten’s eyes following her. She grabbed her phone and texted the number she had been given for the landlord.

 

“Salut!” -M

“Bonjour, Marinette” -LL

“I don’t mean to make a fuss so early on but …

There’s a kitten in my apartment,” -M

“Wonderful! I’ll be right up,” -LL

 

What an odd response? At least, the landlord was going to take care of it, she figured. Marinette intended on telling the landlord to wait because she had just woken up but before she could a light knocking sound was coming from her front door. She threw on a big sweater and ran to the door. Her jaw dropped alittle too much at the sight of her landlord: Adrien Agreste, Paris’ very own angel boy.

 

He reached out his hand and held it there for a while before Marinette realized what the poor guy was trying to do. She shook his hand as the kitten walked in between her legs to greet him.

 

“Monsieur! You should always ask a lady before you stay in her apartment overnight,” -A

“It’s really no problem. He’s the cutest house guest I’ve ever had,” -M

 

Adrien picked up the kitten and walked around the tattoo parlor.

 

“This place looks great,” -A

“Merci!” -M

 

Adrien checked the time on his phone. 8:36 AM

 

“I better head back downstairs to open up. Let me know if I could be of any other service,” -A

 

Adrien went in for another handshake. Marinette’s sweater sleeve had rolled down a bit this time, revealing the ladybug tattoo. Adrien smirked and then his cheeks began to pink.

 

“Are you alright?” -M

“I thought I remembered you,” -A whispered

“Pardon?” -M

 

Adrien kissed Marinette’s wrist and then he flew out the door. Marinette grew red as the hairs on the back of her neck lifted a little. How would Adrien Agreste remember her?

 


	2. Ladybugs on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a little distracted at work and helps the readers understand his backstory and thoughts. Thanks, Chat Noir. Enjoy and comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

A couple of hours had passed by now. Adrien had sold a few bushels of irises and lilies. He sat at the front desk and slumped into the wooden stool. The sun peering into the shop from the big, wide windows made the green-and-white checkered floors gleam. The slow of every business day for the past week and a half. 12:45 PM

Adrien picked up a pen and fiddled with it in his hands. Monsieur, the kitten, heard the rustling of the pen and jumped up on the counter. An invitation to play. Adrien dragged it back and forth at a pace quick enough for the little cub. The kitten patted the counter a few times and then settled with his loss by rewarding himself with a daytime nap on the sunniest part of the counter. Adrien realized he had better things to do at work then bother the little guy anymore.

He stood up and worked on some of the orders that were due before the shop closed at 5:00 PM. After an hour and a half of pricking his fingers and tossing glitter everywhere, Adrien settled back into his stool. He sighed and slid his fingers through his hair, bits of glitter staying in his blonde locks. What to do now? He grabbed the pen again and started to doodle. Monsieur was too busy basking in the warmth to mettle with him this time.

Every curve and dot lead Adrien to draw a ladybug. He had only one thought on the brain: her. He’d remembered Marinette from high school but didn’t think much of her until he saw her working in the coffee shop when they were in college. He liked the way she worked. She was so determined to do everything right but she maintained a playful and creative manner in the way she approached customers and friends. He’d admired her in college but never thought of approaching her.

In college, Adrien stayed to his books and extracurriculars similar to his high school lifestyle without the strictness of living at home with his father. The tight schedule had become his norm and his success with modeling had led him to live a life with a more snobby crowd. Of course, he maintained a strong relationship with Nino Lahiffe but everyone else was just an acquaintance. Dating had become a short-lived moment of passion. People had always found him attractive and he only desired a lifestyle similar to one a playboy might live keeping in mind that school always came before an intimate relationship. But now, he had finished school and was lonelier than ever. Sure, he still kept up a reputation with the more elite crowds but Nino went off to graduate school and visited every now and then. Seeing Marinette’s tattoo sparked something new in him.

Adrien thought back on the day that he doodled the first ladybugs. During their sophomore year of college, Adrien had desired to know what it might feel like to be another version of himself. He’d gone to lunch with Nino and Alya one day and Alya had been explaining how she’d been writing a blog since high school: The Unknown People of Paris. The blog was about the way she interpreted people she had never met and what they might be like.

The thought of being looked at as someone else was so intriguing to Adrien. That night he started his own blog. He’d only ever had free time for a few hours at night and so he would stay up late at night writing his thoughts down that he never dreamed of sharing because of the reputation he was supposed to uphold. At the end of each blog, Adrien would sign off as Chat Noir. Chat Noir was, in his mind, someone who acted like the real Adrien Agreste, a charming, kind goofball who said a horrible pun from time to time.

After a few months of being Chat Noir, Adrien went into the college coffee shop and sat at a secluded corner as to not be noticed by the public eye. He sipped a noisette and doodled into one of the napkins. Marinette had been his server and he never forgot the way she treated him. He felt normal because she approached him with respect but also she treated him like anyone else. It was comforting to be treated like just an average person. The thought of her made him feel fortunate; that day he felt lucky to have an encounter like that, which drove him to scribble ladybugs and write on the napkin: “Be My Lady Luck - CN”. At the last minute, he decided to write the initials for Chat Noir. He had no clue whether she’d find the napkin or not but he did not want anyone knowing it was Adrien Agreste who was at that table.

He left the shop with a smile on his face and the hope that Marinette would at least read the note. Now seeing the doodles in tattoo form felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. That acknowledgment was so soothing and validating. Now he only wished for a reason to get to know Marinette more. He wanted more than just a business relationship; he craved friendship.


	3. How do I make friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't sleep because he wants to get to know Marinette. Good thing Nino knows how to set the hopeless boy straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

Adrien sat in his apartment twiddling his thumbs while resting in bed. Monsieur was cuddled up against his thigh resting. He picked up his phone and typed in Marinette’s number. What could he say to her that would seem like a good reason for the two of them to see each other again? He was her land lord; all that he could do for her was handle any problems she may encounter with her space. 

He let out a sigh and stood out of bed. The kitten paid him no mind; it was Monsieur’s nap time and nothing could disturb him right now. Adrien walked over to the kitchen for a glass of water. Goosebumps rose on his skin not because he was only in his boxers but because the thought of the tattoos was driving him crazy. The idea that someone else might admire something so sacred and secretive about him felt incredible. 

He ran back to his bedroom to grab his phone and began to text Nino. 2:36 AM

“You up?” -A

Twenty minutes passed by and Adrien was mindlessly wandering around his apartment.

“I am now, dude. What’s up?” -N  
“How do I make friends?” -A

Nino replied with a gif of a turtle rolling on the floor crying from laughter.

“I’m serious.” -A  
“Just messing with you. Okay, so seriously … make friends?” -N  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng is renting out the second floor.” -A  
“And?” -N  
“I want to be her friend.” -A  
“I figured, dude.” -N  
“How do I do that? I’m her landlord.” -A  
“So? You guys sorta know each other. How would you make friends with other people?” -N  
“Is that a trick question?” -A  
“No, dude. You texted me. I’m trying to help you out here.” -N  
“Sorry. Ummm … I don’t know.” -A  
“No, really. What would you say to me if you didn’t know me that well and you wanted to?” -N  
“Can we hangout sometime?” -A  
“Yea, dude. It can be as simple as that.” -N  
“Are you sure?” -A  
“No. But what’s the harm in trying?” -N  
“None, I guess. She might say no.” -A  
“Well, then you’d have an answer wouldn’t you.” -N  
“Yea …” -A  
“You don’t have one now, do you?” -N  
“No.” -A  
“So go for it?” -N  
“Thanks, Nino.” -A  
“OKLM” -N (essentially means chill in french text lingo)

Adrien inhaled and exhaled deeply while searching for Marinette’s number again. 

“Bonjour, Marinette.” -A

That’s all he could muster for now. He didn’t want to be too persistent and he was afraid to send too long of a message. He waited for her to answer for about a half hour. No response. His pulse had been faster than normal for a bit too long and so he decided to try and sleep it off. Monsieur was still in the same spot on the bed. Adrien scooted under the blankets and rested next to the kitten, who was sleeping heavily now. A few hours of sleep would hopefully help pass the time.


	4. Can we hang out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goofs up when trying to have a simple conversation with Marinette. The poor boy just wants to get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

7:34 AM. Marinette stretched and rolled over while pushing her sketchbook off of her face. She grabbed her phone and saw a few texts and notifications had piled up. 

turtleshell (aka Nino) and several others have liked your new instagram post  
foxtails (aka Alya) sent you a snap  
1 New Message from Adrien Agreste

Marinette opened the text from Adrien thinking it might have something to do with her apartment. 

“Bonjour, Marinette.” -A  
“Salut, Adrien.” -M

She stepped out of bed and pulled a big sweater over her head. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Marinette started preparing breakfast. She sliced a baguette, poured a cup of coffee and grapefruit juice, and took out a jar of strawberry jam. When she was finished eating, Marinette traced her fingers over one of her older tattoos: a variety of flowers that looped around her left ankle and scattered throughout her lower calf. She’d gotten it done by a friend of hers about a year and a half ago. A few seconds later her phone vibrated. 

“Is there a landlord discount on tattoos?” -A

Marinette looked at the text for a few minutes. What was she supposed to say to that? Obviously, she could give anyone a tattoo but why was her landlord asking for one. 

“Yea, I can do that.” -M  
What else was she supposed to say? 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sweat was beading down his temples. All Adrien had to do was ask Marinette to hang out with him. Why did he ask for a tattoo? He didn’t even want one. His hands were a bit shaky and his heart was pounding way too fast. He called Nino. 

“Salut, Nino” -A  
“Hey, dude! What’s up?” -N  
“… I asked Marinette if she could give me a discount on a tattoo.” -A  
“Cool, but why?” -N  
“Because … I’ve always wanted one.” -A  
“I support you, dude, but I know you’re lying to me right now. Just be honest.” -N  
“I chickened out trying to ask her if we could hang out.” -A  
“Marinette’s cool, dude. If she is fine with giving you a tattoo, I’m sure she’d be up for hanging out.” -N  
“But I’ve already asked?” -A  
“Well, I guess there’s no going back then.” -N  
“That can’t be true.” -A  
“Dude, I’m messing with you.” -N  
“What do I do, Nino?” -A  
“Ask her to play video games with you or something?” -N  
“Is that weird?” -A  
“No weirder than asking for a tattoo discount.” -N  
“Fair point. Thanks, Nino.” -A  
“Anytime, dude. Go text her.” -N  
“Okay. Bye for now.” -A  
“Bye.” -N

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Marinette’s phone vibrated again.

“I didn’t really mean that. But I appreciate the offer.” -A  
“It’s fine. So what’s going on then?” -M  
“Would you like to play video games with me sometime?” -A  
“Sounds fun.” -M  
“Up for this Sunday?” -A  
“My calendar’s open then. See you.” -M  
“See you then, Marinette.” -A


	5. Ultimate Mecha Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes over to Adrien's apartment for the first time and the two play video games. Is there something more than just a friendship brewing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

Marinette slipped on her rain boots and grabbed her purse and umbrella. It was a bit colder outside than the last time it rained so she had bundled up. She wore a pair of black jeans and a light pink fluffy sweater that Alya had gotten her for her last birthday. She opened the umbrella and walked a few blocks down to the bus stop. The sound of the raindrops beating against the windows created a dream like atmosphere. Marinette grabbed her phone and texted Alya. 

“Salut!” -M  
“Hey, girl. What’s up?” -A  
“I’m headed to Adrien’s apartment today.” -M  
“Ooh … What for?” -A  
“We’re playing video games.” -M  
“You’ve never hung out with him before. What’s going on between you two?” -A  
“Nothing that I know of. I think he just wants to hang out.” -M  
“Definitely. The kid deserves a friend like you Marinette.” -A  
“Thanks. Is it weird to hang out with your land lord?” -M  
“Not unless you make it weird. He’s just a new friend. An attractive friend.” -A  
“ALYA!!! It’s not like that.” -M  
“Adrien’s cute, girl.” -A  
“You’re not wrong … But I just want to get to know him as a friend today.” -M  
“I think that’s a great place to start.” -A  
“I don’t want to push for anything else.” -M  
“I’m not pushing … just suggesting for the potential future.” -A  
“We’ll see. I’ve got to get going now.” -M  
“++” -A (Means see you later in French text slang)  
“A+” -M (Means see you)

Marinette walked off the bus and down to Adrien’s apartment building. The rain was pouring down harder. She rung the door bell for the eighth floor, apartment C. Adrien answered and opened the door for her. Marinette got in the elevator and pressed the button. She knocked on the door and Adrien came quickly. Marinette noticed how tall he was. Everything about him was so inviting in that moment. She smiled as he met her gaze.

“Come on in. Is there anything I can get you?” -A  
“I’m okay. Thanks though. You’ve got a lovely place.” -M

He grabbed her umbrella and she slipped off her rain boots and left them on the dark blue doormat. Adrien’s apartment was incredibly sleek and modern. The furniture in shades of blue, black, and white was specifically placed throughout the room. The living area and kitchen were located in one big room. The apartment was full of big windows and little potted plants. Adrien seemed to bring his work home with him; the plants were cared for and as Marinette walked closer to some of them she noticed little names scribbled on the pots. Monsieur walked out of the bedroom and approached Marinette. He rubbed up against her calves. She bent down and patted his head a few times.

“He’s warming up to you.” -A  
“What can I say? He’s a charmer.” -M

Adrien walked over to Marinette and bent down. She watched as he admired the little kitten. He stood up and reached out for her hand.

“Ready to play?” -A

Marinette blushed a little. The conversation she had with Alya earlier was getting to her head. She grabbed his hand and he lead her to the couch. 

“Got a favorite?” -A

Adrien pointed to the stack of games he had brought out for today. 

“Not really. I haven’t played since we were sophomores in high school.” -M  
“Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” -A  
“Yeah! I loved that game. Up for it?” -M  
“You’re on.” -A

Adrien handed one of the controllers to Marinette. The two played for a few hours. Adrien had brought out snacks and between games the two playfully threw popcorn into each others mouths. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Adrien really enjoyed Marinette’s company. She was like no other friend he ever had. She was there to be with him and she had no intention of using him for fame or money. He caught himself getting distracted by her. He couldn’t help but notice how sweet she was. She noticed he was watching her play and she jokingly punched him in the shoulder. 

“Watch out. I’m better than you.” -M

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien. He laughed and finished the round with her. 

“Hah! I won!” -M

Marinette booped Adrien’s nose with her pointer finger. His cheeks grew red. She rolled up her sleeve revealing a watch and her ladybug tattoo. 

“I’d better head back.” -M  
“Thanks for coming today.” -A  
“I had fun. Can’t wait till next time to whoop your butt again.” -M  
“We’ll see about that.” -A

Next time. Those words were the cherry to this Sunday for Adrien. He grabbed Marinette’s umbrella and handed it to her after she put on her rain boots. She waved goodbye with her left hand and while she was putting her arm down Adrien grabbed it. He kissed her wrist again and told her to have a good rest of her day. She was still as shocked as the first time but she left his apartment feeling content.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends the night out with Chloé and meets a handsome stranger. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

4:37 PM. Marinette was finishing up her last client for the day. She gracefully looped around the last few lines and gently scrubbed their irritated skin clean. After they left, she flipped the open sign over and walked into her bedroom. She changed into a pink-and-black polka-dot, mid-calf length skirt and a black halter top. The top showed off her upper body tattoos nicely. Besides the ladybug tattoo, Marinette had a flower variety on her right shoulder and part of her back that matched the one on her leg. She put her hair up in a half-do and a little bit of blush, lipstick, and mascara on her face. She grabbed a small purse and slipped on some short black heels. She headed down the stairs and checked her phone to see how far she had to walk. She noticed that the flower shop was already closed. Her phone vibrated. 

“When are you getting here?” -C  
“Should be there soon. Had to close up.” -M  
“I’ll save a space for you.” -C  
“Thanks. See you soon.” -M

Marinette walked for about ten minutes before she got to her destination: Tentation, a jazz club. One of the two bodyguards opened the door for her and she walked into the foggy bar on the first floor. Chloé Bourgeois was sitting on one of the stools by the bar waving her over. She was wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck top with sleek, black pants and black, knee-high, high heeled boots. Her hair was in the same ponytail it had always been in but she had outgrown the sunglasses a few years back. She’d been Marinette’s “mortal nemesis” when they were younger but as she got older she mellowed out and became one of Marinette’s close friends. The two bonded when they worked together at the coffee shop in college. Chloé kept in contact with Adrien and she still enjoyed tagging along with him to high-brow events. She lived not too far from the flower shop and worked for some of Paris’ magazine companies writing gossip columns. 

Chloé handed a glass of champagne over to Marinette. They caught each other up on what they’d been up to for the past month. Chloé was oddly ecstatic to hear that Marinette was getting closer to Adrien. They finished a couple more glasses of champagne before 8:30 PM. Marinette had noticed that the staircase to the rooftop area was closed off tonight. A few people wearing masks had been given access to go up there throughout the night but she did not know what for. 

“What’s happening up there tonight?” -M  
“There’s one way to find out.” -C

Chloé beckoned the bartender over and asked. It was a masquerade party and the guests had paid for tickets to attend. All proceeds went to a charity that the bartender did not know too much about. Chloé really wanted to attend; she was hoping to find a bachelorette but she did not want to go alone. She grabbed Marinette’s wrist and dragged her over to the staircase. She handed the guard money for two tickets and in return got two black masks. Chloé continued to pull Marinette up the staircase after they put on their masks. When they got to the top, she pushed Marinette into the crowd because she was afraid to go first. The rooftop was coated in randomly-placed assorted flowers and ivy. There was a small band playing music in one of the corners and another bar. Marinette backed into someone before she caught her footing. She turned around to apologize but the handsome stranger did before she could. He reached out his hand and introduced himself.

“I’m Chat Noir.” -S

Marinette remembered one of the rules was to use an alias. She smiled and before she could say hers, the stranger grabbed her left wrist.

“Ladybug?” -S

She nodded and blushed a little. He gestured his hands out towards her.

“May I have this dance, M’lady?”

She pulled him close to her.

“You must be dreaming, Kitty Chat, cuz I’d love to.” -M

They danced for the next two hours. Meanwhile, Chloé was bouncing from dame to dame. She loved to flirt and the atmosphere had been electrifying all night. Around midnight, the party started to calm down . Marinette sat down at the bar with the masked stranger. He’d told her he really enjoyed her company tonight but he had to leave before it got too late. She grabbed his hand and asked for a kiss on the cheek. He obliged and then ran out. Marinette found Chloé sweet talking a gorgeous, red-haired woman. She motioned for Marinette to head back home for the night because she had other plans. Marinette winked and then walked back home. She kicked off her shoes and fell back onto her bed. Who was he? Something felt so familiar but she could not put her finger on it. She let it go and fell asleep before getting fully undressed.


	7. A Bushel of Red Lillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops by to see Adrien at work. Does he have more feelings for her than intended?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AU where Adrien recently opens a flowershop next to Marinette’s tattoo salon by sofiaruelle.  
> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

1:32 PM. The store had been quiet for the past hour and Adrien finished a few of his orders. He sat onto the stool by the register and Monsieur rubbed up against his arm. Adrien smiled and handed the kitten a few treats. The bell on the front door rang and he saw Marinette walk in. She looked incredible; she was wearing a pink and white striped romper and white sneakers. 

“Salut.” -M  
“Bonjour, Marinette. Something wrong upstairs?” -A  
“Oh, no. Everything’s fine. I closed for lunch.” -M

She handed Adrien a cup of raspberries and a cucumber sandwich and she placed a few pieces of chicken down for Monsieur.

“It’s a lovely day out. I went for a picnic and thought you might enjoy something.” -M  
“Wow! You didn’t have to do that.” -A  
“Of course, I didn’t. I wanted to.” -M  
“Thanks.” -A  
“You work so hard. You deserve a treat.” -M

He met her gaze and got lost in her bright blue eyes for a moment. After he got out of it, Adrien popped a few raspberries in his mouth. Marinette started walking around the store and picking out flowers.

“You have a great selection. It’s so wonderful to live above a florist.” -M  
“Thank you. Owning the store has been one of the best decisions I ever made.” -A  
“How so?” -M  
“Working with flowers everyday is something I’d only ever dreamed if as a kid. My dad never let me do anything besides the extracurricular that he thought were beneficial.” -A  
“Do you have a favorite?” -M  
“Favorite?” -A  
“Flower.” -M  
“Oh, yes. Lilies.” -A  
“They are breathtaking.” -M  
“They were my mother’s favorite.” -A  
“That’s so sweet.” -M

Marinette grabbed a bushel of the red ones and handed them to Adrien. He looked at her oddly.

“What’s wrong?” -M  
“Do you want these ones?” -A  
“Yes, I want to support you.” -M  
“Thank you. Are they for anything special?” -A  
“Possibly, but only time will tell.” -M

Adrien’s pulse quickened; red lilies stand for passion. What could Marinette possibly be doing with them? Or who? He knew it shouldn’t matter. She was a friend, nothing more. Was he feeling more than he intended? He wrapped up the flowers and sprinkled glitter on top, spreading the excess in his hair per usual. He handed them over to her. She leaned over the counter and tousled his hair, laughing a little. Adrien’s cheeks grew pink. 

“How much?” -M  
“No charge.” -A  
“Are you sure?” -M  
“Of course. Just knowing you enjoy them is more than enough.” -A  
“Thank you. I’m having a little get together tomorrow night? You’re more than welcome to come.” -M  
“I’d love to.” -A

Marinette nodded and waved goodbye before she headed out the door. Adrien sat back into his stool. His cheeks were still pink and felt like he was never going to stop smiling.


	8. Let's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette invites her friends over for a small party. What more could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on this drawing (http://mirachatulous.tumblr.com/post/149962617891/sofiaruelle-au-where-adrien-recently-opens-a). I do not own that artwork but I did create this story (it is my adaptation). Thank you for reading.

Marinette dusted off the counters and kitchen table. She unfolded a pink table cloth and laid it out. Then she grabbed a black vase, filled it with water, and put the red lilies in. She placed it down and smiled. 

Marinette had sent invitations to her party weeks ago. It wasn’t going to be anything big; she just wanted everyone to be together once again. She had not been in touch with Alya and Nino as much as she used to. Everyone grew apart. Of course, she texted Alya everyday but they barely saw each other in person. 

Marinette walked over to the small living area she had arranged and picked up a photo of her and Chloe. She couldn’t wait for her old friends to see Chloe again. Chloe had grown into someone so different than who she was when they were younger and Marinette was proud of her for that. 

5:37 PM. People were going to start arriving in less than an hour. Marinette ran into her bedroom and undressed. She slipped on white shorts and a black short sleeve button-up shirt. She combed out her hair and tied half of it up in a braid. She threw some dirty clothes into the hamper and she rearranged the pillows on her bay window. Patting down her bed sheets, Marinette finished cleaning her bedroom.

Tiny scratching sounds could be heard coming from her front door. Marinette ran and opened it to find Monsieur. The kitten walked in and brushed up against her leg. She looked out the door, down the staircase, and saw Adrien. 

“I almost forgot to invite Monsieur.” -M  
“Good thing he knows how to invite himself.” -A

Marinette laughed. Adrien walked up to the top of the steps.  
“Come on in.” -M

Adrien kicked his shoes off and set them on the shoe rack next to the doormat. 

“This place is really coming along.” -A  
“Thanks. I’ve had a steady amount of customers lately, which always helps.” -M

Marinette watched Adrien move around her apartment. He always managed to look incredibly put together. He was wearing slightly torn light blue jeans that he folded a little above his ankles and a light green button-up collared shirt that he threw a grey sweater over. Marinette’s cheeks grew a little red as he walked up to her. 

“Do you always arrive fashionably early?” -M

Marinette noticed how tall Adrien had gotten. She held her hands on her hips and stared up at him, waiting for some smug remark.

“It’s a part of my charm.” -A

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with his pointer finger.

“Oh, it is. Isn’t it?” -M

Marinette grabbed his hand and kissed it. She wasn’t going to let him win this time. 

“Well …” -A

Adrien stumbled back and his turned bright red. Someone knocked on the door. Adrien walked over to the kitchen to pet Monsieur and Marinette got the door. Chloe walked in and gave Marinette a hug. 

“You look a little flush, choupinette.” -C  
“Oh, it’s nothing. But, you look great, Chloe.” -M

Chloe was wearing a black mid-length sleeve shirt that rested off her shoulders and a flowery, yellow skirt. She slipped off black flats and placed them next to Adrien’s shoes. Chloe walked over to Adrien and Monsieur ran up to her. 

“I missed you, kitten.” -C  
“I missed you, too, Chloe.” -A  
“Adrien, you wish.” -C

Chloe walked over and hugged him. Adrien held out his hand and Marinette watched as they did a little handshake. As the two were chatting, Marinette searched for her phone. She had left it on her bed. She grabbed the phone and noticed that Alya had texted her twice. 

“Sorry, girl.” -A  
“I don’t think we’re going to make it tonight.” -A  
“Everything okay?” -M  
“The babysitter for the twins totally flaked out. We’re gonna have to stay here tonight to help my parents out.” -A  
“I gotcha. Tell the twins I said hi.” -M  
“Will do, girl. I totally owe you a raincheck, though. Have a good night.” -A  
“You, too. A+” -M (French text slang for see you)

Marinette walked back out to the kitchen to find Adrien alone. 

“Chloe had to run.” -A  
“Is she alright?” -M  
“Yeah, she said she would text you about it later. Where’re the others?” -A  
“They can’t make it.” -M

Marinette slumped down on the couch.

“This isn’t the most exciting get together. Sorry, Adrien.” -M

Adrien walked over and sat next to her.

“No apologies necessary. It’s no one’s fault. Why don’t you and me do something fun tonight?” -A

Marinette blushed.

“Like?” -M  
“Oh, I don’t know. What could two, young people do on a beautiful Sunday night?” -A

He looked over at her with a face that insinuated a romance she hadn’t thought too much about. Marinette jokingly punched his shoulder. They sat in silence for a little before she turned toward him and leaned into him. She lifted his chin with her pointer finger.

“May I?” -M

Adrien nodded and she kissed him quickly. Marinette sat back on the other side of the couch.

“Thank you, Marinette. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Till next time …” -A

Adrien stood up from the couch and held his hand out for her. She took his offer and got up. He slid his shoes back on and Monsieur cooed knowing Adrien was getting ready to go. The kitten ran to Adrien’s feet. Marinette walked to two of them.

“Bye, Monsieur. Goodnight, Adrien.” -M

Adrien grabbed Marinette and kissed her on the wrist once again. He waved goodbye and Marinette closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor. Adrenaline was not going to let her sleep tonight.


End file.
